Unending Love
by TessaKarne
Summary: This is a story of a boy finding a family, a woman finding her love, a man's promise fulfilled, so many that were wronged finding their peace, and the eventual end of the darkest wizard known since Grindelwald. Sequel to "Promised Made and Promises Broken". 2719 words and counting.
1. Prologue

Unending Love

Halloween is supposed to be a wonderful night for children, both grown and still young. This changed for many in the magical world in 1981 when Voldemort, usually known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, or the Dark Lord, killed a little boy's parents to try and prevent his eventual demise. Then the dark wizard disappeared from this plane of existence.

Most believed he was well and truly gone but there were those that believed otherwise and felt they needed to prepare for his return. One of these few was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He hid the only survivor of that night away from the wizarding world. This would be hard for the boy, on many occasions, but Dumbledore believed he was doing what was best for the future.

This story begins where another left off nearly ten years before on that fateful Halloween night that changed life for so many. This is a story of a boy finding a family, a woman finding her love, a man's promise fulfilled, so many that were wronged finding their peace, and the eventual end of the darkest wizard known since Grindelwald. This is a story of Unending Love.

oooOOOooo

Prologue

A cat with rectangular markings around her eyes sat watching the plain house across the street in the cloaking darkness of the night. She had been there the whole day and had not been impressed by what she had seen of the inhabitants of the place. The woman was a scary looking woman with a long face while the man was a whale of a man that would turn an awful color of puce when angered. But neither of these two compared to their infant son. The boy was barely a year and a half old and any stranger could tell he was already spoiled rotten.

As the cat sat contemplating how to explain all of these observations to Albus, the lights on the street went out in rapid succession until there were none left lit on the street. From the new shadows walked two people, one an old man and the other a woman in her late twenties.

"Ah, Minerva. I knew we would find you here," Albus Dumbledore said to the cat. As he said this, the cat grew and changed shape to become a stern looking woman.

"Albus, Maia," Minerva said in greeting to the two. "Are you sure it is right to put the boy here?" she asked focusing her attention on the oldest of their odd group. "These are the worst sort of muggles, completely closed minded and horribly rude."

"Alas Minerva, this is now the only safe place for Harry," Albus replied as he began crossing the street, the two women following. "I believe that in a short time Petunia and her family will come to care for Harry as their own and he will be happy here."

"Headmaster," the youngest of the group finally spoke up, "I have to disagree with you. Petunia had no love for her sister nor magic. How can you expect her to care for Harry?"

Albus turned to look at the two women. "Maia, Minerva, I know you both believe he will be better off elsewhere but this truly is the safest place for him. Here he will be safe from any that wish him harm," he reassured the women as there was a droning sound heard from the sky.

All three of the Hogwarts staff looked up to see a flying motorcycle coming in for a jerky landing. Once it came to a complete stop, Minerva let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding. Sitting atop the magical vehicle was the largest man that any of the three Professors knew. He stood at least ten feet tall but you would never find a kinder soul. In his arms was a small infant who looked even smaller being in the giant's arms.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Maclaurin," Hagrid greeted the group as he rose from the motorcycle and came towards them. "Here he is, all safe and sound. Fell asleep not far from Godric's Hallow," he reported as he looked down at the swaddled baby in his arms.

"Thank you Hagrid," Albus answered as he took the small child from the man's arms and continued up to the doorway of Number 4 Privet Drive with the child. Reaching the door, he gently placed the baby on the doorstep and stepped away. Behind him, Hagrid and Maia sniffled while Minerva cast a warming charm on the baby's blankets to keep him warm until he was found.

"Do not worry, we will see him again soon," Albus told the three of them as he disapparated to an unknown location.

"I should be leaving too," Minerva quietly said in a throaty voice. Maia looked at her as a single tear rolled down the older witch's cheek.

"The Headmaster said we'll see him again," Maia reminded her with a watery smile.

"Good bye Harry," Hagrid said to the baby as he took out his handkerchief and started wiping away his tears. He turned back to the motorcycle and revved it up in preparation of leaving. At the same time, Minerva disapparated, leaving the young witch alone with one of her closest friend's only child.

"Good bye Little Harry," she whispered as she knelt by the baby boy. "Be safe and please remember your wonderfully brave parents." Maia gently kissed Harry's forehead and then stood and disapparated.

oooOOOooo

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the second book about Maia and I know Promises Made and Promises Broken isn't finished but I really want to start publishing this and getting feedback. Thanks for reading the begining everyone and please review. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! Long time, no see! So here's the next chapter. I know I haven't updated _Promises_ yet but I promise I'm getting the chapter done really soon. It's actually mostly done but my friend hasn't beta-ed it and it needs typing and polishing. So enjoy this for now.

* * *

Chapter 1

Maia Persephone Maclaurin was known as being the third kindest professor, the first and second being Pomona Sprout and Albus Dumbledore respectively, and the most agreeable Hogwarts professor. The day of July 20th, she was anything but kind and agreeable when it came to one certain professor, or rather one particular headmaster. Maia had been visiting Minerva McGonagall while she had been signing the student letters when a certain letter for a certain special boy had caught her eye. She had quickly grabbed it and read the address, then promptly reread the address.

"Cupboard under the stairs," she muttered as she made her way towards the Headmaster's office to hopefully have a civil discussion with the insane old coot. "Fizwizzles," she practically yelled at the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

As Maia rode the stairs to the wooden door of the office, she tried to compose herself so she would not blow up at Albus. After a terse knock and a cheerful "enter", Maia stepped into the room to see the Headmaster was not alone.

"Ah, hello my girl," Albus greeted the new comer. "Please sit down, Severus and I were just finishing up."

Maia slowly shook her head. "I would rather stand, Headmaster, thank you," she said quietly.

Severus looked up at her with a slightly raised eyebrow being his only give away of his curiosity. It was only once in a blue moon that his co-teacher ever was angry, and it was never with Albus. He turned to look at the wizard in question but of course the old man was giving nothing away.

"Ah Maia, what I have done to earn your ire?" Albus asked her amusedly.

"You were completely wrong about those muggles. Harry is sleeping in _the cupboard under the stairs_. It's unacceptable," Maia vented to her superior while Severus turned back to the Headmaster with his own disbelief growing. The look on the old man's face would have been priceless if it wasn't caused by such a sore topic.

"I'm sure there is a mistake," Albus began but the enraged witch just cut him off.

"Oh no, the Hogwarts Quill does not make mistakes. It specifically addressed Harry's letter to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'. You have to do something," Maia pled. "And if you don't, I will," she added quietly.

Severus again raised his eyebrow. Was what she had said about Potter true? Most likely. Was Maia's veiled threat genuine? Again, most likely. She was not one to joke about students.

Albus nodded to Maia. "I'm sure you would, my girl. Alright, I will have Hagrid go see Harry and talk to the Dursleys," he tried to placate her but was interrupted again.

"I don't think the Dursleys would be particularly happy if Rubeus were to come speak to them," Maia cut in. "After how Minerva described them, I don't think they would like talking to anyone who didn't at least look normal to them." She sent a glance to Severus, silently asking for his agreement but not expecting it.

To her surprise, he did agree. "Headmaster, I knew Petunia when we were children, as you already know. Even then she did not care for magic and treated her sister with disdain. Maia has the correct idea on this."

Albus sighed. "Alright, you two have convinced me. Both of you will talk to Harry and his relatives," he told them with a twinkle in his eyes. Immediately the room was filled by protests from both of the present teachers until Albus cast a silencing charm on both of them. "Maia, you will go because this is your idea," he explained. "Severus, you will also be going because you knew Petunia and Harry will likely want to know more about the magical side of his mother."

Maia looked at Severus wondering if he would agree to see Harry. From what she could tell when the boy was a toddler, he looked a hell of a lot like James. But maybe Severus could look past that.

oooOOOooo

"We should go today," Maia told Severus after they left the Headmaster's office fifteen minutes later. It had taken a lot of convincing from Albus to get Severus to go with Maia. She could still see from the younger wizard's posture that he was not happy with this turn of events.

"While I am sure that is a wonderful idea, it will have to wait until after lunch," Severus told the woman that had gotten him into this predicament. "I have potions brewing that cannot be left in a stasis for the time required to take Potter to Diagon Alley. Perhaps you could see to Potter and then I can meet both of you in Diagon Alley?"

Maia was already shaking her head before he finished his suggestion. "You know Petunia, and while I know she doesn't like magic, it would be best for you to be there," she told the potions master.

Severus grumbled darkly the rest of the way to the dungeons until they parted ways at his quarters. Maia continued to her quarters and flooed her aunt.

"Maia," Rose Dawson greeted her with a warm smile. "Are you going to come through or are you just gonna kneel next to the fire all day?"

Maia quickly came through the fireplace and hugged her aunt. "Hi Aunty," Maia giggled as she saw the soot she had gotten on her aunt. With a quick wave of her wand, the soot was gone from both of them.

"Are you picking up Tem and Sirius early?" Rose asked her niece.

Maia shook her head. "No, but there will be a change of plans. One of the students this year has no way of getting his school supplies, so I need to escort him to Diagon Alley," she explained to the older woman. "I want to take Tem and Sirius still though. He and Tem will be in the same year, so this would be a good way for him to see the wizarding world and make friends."

Rose nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea. Why don't you tell the two of them now instead of later though?"

Maia smiled. "I was planning on it." She left the family room to find her brother and sister both eavesdropping outside the door. "Well if isn't the two little birdies themselves," she laughed as they stumbled back from the door. Immediately Tem had her arms around Maia in a surprisingly tight hug for an eleven year old.

"We were wondering if you'd be here early today. Can we go now, please?" the young witch begged her sister. Behind her, their brother rolled his eyes and smirked.

"She been bouncing around the house all day," he explained to his older sister.

Maia smiled at them both. "While it would be nice to leave early, we can't. I still have to talk to Harry's relatives but then Severus and I will be over to pick both of you up too."

Sirius blanched at his older sister's words. "Professor Snape is coming with?" he hesitantly asked.

Maia nearly giggled at her brother's face. The thirteen year old hadn't even had Severus as his Potions professor yet and he was already scared of him. Most likely from the stories that some of the older Ravenclaws had told.

"Yes Severus will be coming with us. He knew Harry's mother, so the Headmaster thought it would be a good idea if he went too," she explained to her brother. "And he can't give you detention until school starts anyway, so you have nothing to worry about."

Sirius gave her an embarrassed grin as his face lit up in a dark shade of pink. Tem laughed at her brother's trademark "oops, I messed _that_ up" face.

"So are you both okay with having two more along today?" Maia asked the two students.

Sirius nodded, still pink in the face, while Tem answered, "Sure, the more the merrier, as Uncle Walter likes to say."

"Alright, well I should be getting back to the castle. Severus is probably finished with his potions by now," Maia said to her family as she hugged each of them, even though Sirius turned a light shade of pink. "I'll see you both in an hour or two most likely." With the goodbyes said and the hugs given, Maia stepped back through the floo and into her quarters.

oooOOOooo

* * *

So? Please tell me what you think about it in a review, especially questions about Sirius and Tem. I love talking about those two.

And thanks so much to alicefiresage for favoriting and following the story and FonzFan for also following it.


End file.
